robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToastUltimatum
Badge Requests Please place all new badge requests at the bottom of the section. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:08, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Having finished my expansion, I'd like to request a badge for Sumpthing. Edit history *Over 27,000 characters *Greatly expanded Design section, using Real Robots magazine *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more pictures *Added a section on the Team and an Etymology section Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:05, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :Gladly, well done. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:53, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Another expansion, complete - Warhog. Edit history *Over 12,000 characters *Expanded Design section *Added section on The Team *Expanded summaries for every battle *12 new pictures, more battle images, pictures of the team and the robots internals Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:44, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :Sure thing. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:02, February 17, 2019 (UTC) I've completed my expansion of the Growler page, so I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Over 20,000 characters *Expansions for all the series, adding a number of notable incidents that were overlooked *More than 20 new images Also, you earlier mentioned that I could have an Award for expanding three House Robot articles. I've done Mr. Psycho, Matilda and Growler. Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:50, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, the Growler badge is deserved, and I haven't forgotten about your award - see your talk page for that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:08, March 19, 2019 (UTC) I've completed my expansion of the Conquering Clown page, so I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Over 20,000 characters *Added to the Design section *Expansions for all the battles *Lots of new images Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:07, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :Loved the selection, glad to finally award the badge for it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:14, July 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks Toast, I've started work on a Vercingetorix expansion. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:13, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Having just finished the Vercingetorix expansion, and seeing as you mentioned in the edit history that there was potentially a badge to be earned for rewriting it, I'd like to request a badge.Edit history *Over 13000 characters (More than doubled the original length of the article) *Added to the Design section for all the versions *Expansions for all the battles *A section on the team Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:55, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Sure thing, thanks for the rewrite. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:31, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Another expansion completed, so I'd like to request a badge for Cunning Plan.Edit history *Over 11,000 characters (More than doubled the original length of the article) *Added to the Design section, with details from Oliver Steeples website *Expansions for all the battles, with new images *Behind the scenes information from Oliver Steeples' website Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:17, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, I've cleared up the typos/errors and now it looks great. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:05, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Me again. I gave a major expansion to Tut Tut.Edit history *Over 18,000 characters (More than doubled the original length of the article) *Added to the Design section *Expansions for all the battles, with new images Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:26, August 1, 2019 (UTC) :Badge well earned, thank you. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:02, August 1, 2019 (UTC) I know that VulcansHowl received a badge for it, but I decided there was still a lot that could be done to PulverizeR, so I gave it a major exapansion. Edit history *Over 25,000 characters *Added to the Design section, with information from the PulverizeR website *Expansions for all the battles, with new images *Added to the Team section, with information on the team members roles and pictures of all their costumes. *Information from the team's Facebook page. Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:32, August 12, 2019 (UTC) :Yes you can have the badge, but please try to spell "Philliper 2" as Philipper 2, I have to fix this in a lot of your rewrites. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:14, August 13, 2019 (UTC) St. Agro needed a rewrite, so I gave it an expansion. Edit History *Over 17,000 characters *Added to the Design section and Team section *Written a Qualification section, having personally found out about its Series 6 qualifier, and the fact it qualified for Series 4 and 5 *Expansions for all the battles *Added eight images, showing the internals, construction and team Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:01, August 15, 2019 (UTC) :Go ahead! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:16, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Just one day after completing my last rewrite, I finished an expansion of Cataclysmic Variabot. Edit History *Over 10,000 characters *Added to the Design section *Added Team section *Found out about its failed attempt to enter Series 6 *Expansions for all the battles *Added twelve images, showing the construction, the team, and more battle images *Gave details on how their entries performed on Techno Games Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:42, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :So, have I earned a badge or not? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:45, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::OK, sure. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:35, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Thank you Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:51, August 21, 2019 (UTC) After a long rewrite, I've finished expanding General Chompsalot Edit History *Over 46,000 characters *Added to the Design section *Added Team section, correcting the team members *Expansions for all the battles *Added 26 new images, for all the battles that needed them. Thank you Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:03, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :Exemplary job, happy to grant you a badge for this. It would help if, now that you've uploaded 26 new battle images, you also checked if there's space for some of them on other relevant articles. But still take the badge for a great rewrite. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:45, August 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks, I was out today, and will be out this evening as well, but I will add them to the relevant pages tomorrow. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:10, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Now that I've finished the Barbaric Response expansion, I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Over 30,000 characters *Greatly expanded the Design section *Expanded the Qualification section, including finding details of its Series 7 qualifier *Expansions for all the battles *Added to The Team and Outside Robot Wars sections Thank you Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:00, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :Naturally, cheers. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:09, September 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks Toast Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:37, September 5, 2019 (UTC) I've finished expanding the Wheely Big Cheese article, so I thought I'd request a badge for it. Edit history *Over 30,000 characters *Expanded the Design section, using information from the Real Robots magazines I scanned in. *Expansions for all the battles *Used a unused part of the interview included in the Sir Killalot & House Robots DVD I will be requesting a badge for my work on Panzer Mk page when I've added more images. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 15:20, December 12, 2019 (UTC) :Claim both after you've carried out the Panzer Mk updates. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:55, December 15, 2019 (UTC) I've just finished expanding Splinter's article, so I'd like to request a badge.Edit history *Over 31,000 characters *Expanded the Design section, using all three Guide books, the website and the show. *Expansions for all the battles. *Added seven images *Found out when it retired, from a Facebook post by Leo from Team RCC Thank you Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:36, January 9, 2020 (UTC) :Go ahead. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:32, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Another expansion complete, I'd like to request a badge for Manta. Edit history *Over 31,000 characters *Added to the Design section *Added a section on The Team *Expansions for all the battles *Added 7 new images Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:33, January 22, 2020 (UTC) :Well deserved, Manta was the perfect choice for the next rewrite. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:47, January 22, 2020 (UTC) ::Thanks Toast, next up, I complete my largest project - expanding the Shunt page. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:51, January 22, 2020 (UTC) Transparent Images How do you make images transparent? I've tried it a couple of times, as I wanted transparent images for my badges, but it's failed to work each time. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:51, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :It's not something you can do without proper software. I meticulously crop robots using Photoshop, so you're better off asking NJGW or Diotoir, who use Paint.net for free. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:02, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Extreme 2 template Whilst we're talking over the Extreme 1 template, I thought we could also discuss the Extreme 2 template. It's a little more tricky since there weren't that many "main events" aside from the All-Stars and the New Blood (since they both had multiple episodes), so I was wondering what you'd propose for them. Perhaps giving each event its own section? And then how would we order them? In order of airing, perhaps? CrashBash (talk) 13:51, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :I think each event deserves its own section like you suggested, mostly determined by running order. It might feel awkward to have the big New Blood block in the middle, it might belong further down the template, but let's see what it looks like first. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:16, February 25, 2019 (UTC) How does this look to you? CrashBash (talk) 18:09, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :Could you move this across to the talk page for the Extreme 2 template please? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:23, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::OK, done. CrashBash (talk) 18:25, February 25, 2019 (UTC) DVD Images I stretched those images as you have in the past (see Dead Metal vs Basenji image or Spawn Again vs Razer). The DVD is in 4:3, however, I think the DVD actually crops the Series 5/Extreme 1 battles as opposed to squash, so maybe those other images should be reverted back if that is the case? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:22, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :It seems to be inconsistent, just like the Fourth Wars clips in Series 5. For example, your stretched Rosie the Riveter vs Tut Tut screenshot looked perfect. The best indicator is the Replay icon during battles, check to see if it’s circular when possible. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:50, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah I guess :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:12, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Wraith As you have a pot of gold when it comes to pilot images, do you know if you are able to get more images of Wraith by any chance? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:50, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :All of my pics came from Team Immersion or Calum Jones, who have given me the whole lot already. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:09, March 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Darn. Was hoping for more of Wraith :\ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:12, March 20, 2019 (UTC) NAMAZU Images Seeing as you have the best scanner out of all of us, do you mind replacing my images of NAMAZU from the Robot Wars club magazine if you have the issue it's featured in.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:17, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :I've already taken the pictures, I just need to upload them. What's amusing here is that I don't own a good scanner at all - I'm genuinely just using a phone app called CamScanner, give it a try for yourself! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:27, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Team Sections on Competitor Pages Recently, I've noticed a number of sections on The Team being added to various competitors pages, such as Vercingetorix, Panda Monium and the Napalm robots. Whilst some of them do add some information, others are merely a listing of the team members that appeared, such as the Vercingetorix and Panda Monium ones. I feel these ones are unnecessary, given that the team members are already listed in the infobox, and in cases such as Panda Monium and the Napalm robots, they repeat information on the Team Page, and add another link to the page, when there is already on in the infobox. Are these just being added for consistency? Is every robot going to get one? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:44, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :For consistency, we should aim to have one on every page. Even if the sections have no original content that isn't found in the infobox, it's still a space for a good image of the team, and a link to bring attention to the team article in cases like Panda Monium. Even if the sections currently lack original content, that's not to say they can't be expanded further down the line. Etc [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:10, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Tag Team Quarter Finals Hello there! Apologises for these type of reminders but if you want to have a vote for the Quarter Finals it will end Friday afternoon, so just in case you have any spare time don't mind voting as we have quite a low turn out and you are a judge for this. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:10, June 12, 2019 (UTC) New Sub-Userpage Hi Toast. I feel really stupid asking for this, but how do you create a new sub userpage? Thanks Adster1005 (talk) 19:08, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :https://robotwars.fandom.com/wiki/User:Adster1005/The_name_of_your_subpage?action=edit - Change this URL as you see fit. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:47, July 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks. I had a complete mental block. Adster1005 (talk) 13:11, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Robonerd 2019 Hey I was just going to ask why some of my Robonerd pictures were replaced. Was it because they weren't up to standards? I was at the event and I got a lot of pics, so I'm not sure if you want me to add them? RobotManiac (talk) 22:10, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :I replaced a few of them because they were indoor photos with less lighting, and I had some outdoor ones to swap them out with. Feel free to upload whatever you've got. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 01:07, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Alright no worries. I think I remember seeing you. I was chatting with Andrew Marchant and you came over and said Tornado was your childhood favourite I think and Andrew said it was the biggest gathering of robots outside of the TV show. RobotManiac (talk) 16:00, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :It was Adam (A Heap of Games) who said that, but yes I was right next to him. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:08, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Category names I know you have your funky ways to spell robots but please don’t name the category different to the page, it just makes more work because I can’t rename a category and all the robots. Ewe 2 is the example. Thanks. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:02, September 17, 2019 (UTC) :The fact that you can't rename categories is precisely why I went ahead with the name EWE2 early - it had been on my agenda to put forward a proper discussion on renaming the Ewe 2 article very soon, having only just fixed RT 81 earlier this week. Needless to say I haven't done used names like RAPID, 13Black, thUnderpants etc, but I've preemptively guessed that EWE2 might be happening soon, given recent discussions for MouseTrap, Short Circuit etc. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 03:31, September 17, 2019 (UTC) ::All you need to do is look at the format on the front where the 2 is behind the Ewe to hit that on the head. I’m not on board with you using roboteer artwork to overrule basic English language conventions like spaces and capitalisation but you’re welcome to have the discussion. Until then please stop using your spellings as you’re the only one who uses them and it’s almost impossible for us to teach new users that Toast prefers to call a robot a certain spelling and therefore the category is called that. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:42, September 17, 2019 (UTC) :::I'll bring it up properly in the near future, but in the meantime, the idea mainly stems from the Team Coyote website homepage referring to EWE2 in all-caps when their other robots aren't, and the rest of the website following suit in both images and text. I think it's deliberate to be more like the band name U2. I won't be going against the article name for any other categories because EWE2 is the only one I was deliberately planning to bring up soon. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 05:51, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Pit of Oblivion Prospective Page Hi Toast, please could you have a look at the draft for the Pit of Oblivion article and give some advice on how to improve it. I am aware of the Notable Instances not being very long. It is here. Thanks. Adster1005 (talk) 19:48, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Toast, sorry to keep pestering you, but I kinda want to make the Pit of Oblivion mainspace soon, but there are a couple of things that are bugging me. *I feel like there are too many photos in the history section, but feel all are necessary. *The gallery of the appearances in merchandise seems quite empty because I can't find photos of all the arenas with the pit down. *The column widths are all off on the tables, any idea how to make them the same width for each table? Thanks Adster1005 (talk) 21:25, September 28, 2019 (UTC) :I think it's really good! For the merchandise images perhaps getting screen caps of the AoD, ED pits and maybe the Board Game and modern Arena toy. I also think perhaps a gallery of the pits for the infobox should be added to show it "over the years". Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:24, September 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I've done the AoD, ED and The Game and modern arena, the only thing I'm struggling with is the Advanced Destruction pit, as the photo of the arena doesn't show the pit, and I don't have the game. Adster1005 (talk) 13:19, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :::I don't own the game either I'm afraid but there is online software that allows you to play older games. Dunno whether things like this could help, I always have trouble with lag but who knows: https://www.playretrogames.com/759-robot-wars-advanced-destruction Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:32, September 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::The only problem I'd have with this is if there's any legal complications behind it. However, Toast has done this on YouTube, so if we could ask him for a screen grab of the pit, the page would be a step closer to it being finished. Adster1005 (talk) 14:32, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :I have managed to grab a screenshot of the pit from Advanced Destruction and added it to the gallery. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:52, September 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Cheers Jim. Adster1005 (talk) 14:53, September 29, 2019 (UTC) The more you add to the notes (which will come naturally with more rows being added to each section), the more the column widths will start to even out. Including images of the pittings in question down the right-hand side will also help squash it all together. I wouldn't worry about an excess of pictures, as the mainspaced article will have the contents in a different place, creating more room. Let's move this into the mainspace very soon. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:04, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, how soon would you want it moved. Is there anything else I need to add? Adster1005 (talk) 20:07, September 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Move it as soon as you like. More notable pittings for each series would help, but the base is great. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:37, September 29, 2019 (UTC) New Signature Hi Toast, I was wondering if you could help me create a new signature. Thanks. Adster1005 (talk) 18:44, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :Sure mate, what are your favourite colours and fonts? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:07, October 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Anything that's a darker shade of blue (e.g. royal to navy), As for fonts, the Aldrich font is looks good, or the preboot Bank Gothic font. Also, is it possible that the signature can be broken down into the Adster (for the user page) and the 1005 for the signature? Adster1005 (talk) 23:14, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :::I went with Midnight blue for this. Bank Gothic - Adster1005; Aldrich Adster1005. However, neither of these fonts seem to be installed so that's why they aren't working. You'll need an admin to do that (I think). Jimlaad43(talk) 21:52, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::Part of me thought the fonts wouldn't be available. Is there any way for the 1005 to be a red colour? I know it's slightly much. Adster1005 (talk) 22:00, October 28, 2019 (UTC) :Not at all. Copy the block of text I have written and have a play with it. The #191970 is a colour code taken from Wikipedia, paste something else in there and see what you get. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:15, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ::That's not too bad. Is there any way of seeing what fonts are available? Adster1005 Adster1005 (talk) 22:44, October 28, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm not sure. What to do is find a font you like, paste its name into the font-family bit and preview it. If it changes to something you like, boom. If not, well then it isn't installed. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:51, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::I like the Courier one (changed above). Adster1005 (talk) 23:02, October 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::Done and changed. Thanks for the help. Adster1005 21:55, October 30, 2019 (UTC) :Fantastic, can't wait to see that unique signature in the Arena Forums! Jimlaad43(talk) 22:39, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Vandal https://robotwars.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:CrashBash?diff=prev&oldid=331079 Ban him, please. CrashBash (talk) 19:53, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :Strangely the option for an indefinite ban seems to have disappeared, with 1 year being the longest option at the moment, but that's done anywho. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:55, February 2, 2020 (UTC) ::Can't you just select "other" and write indefinite? That's worked for me before. CrashBash (talk) 19:58, February 2, 2020 (UTC) ::Edit - can confirm you can still block people indefinitely, you just need to long-hand it. CrashBash (talk) 20:01, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Ragnabot 3 Sweepstake badge Congratulations, your robot Eruption won Ragnabot 3. You have been awarded this badge to display proudly on your userpage! Jimlaad43(talk) 23:29, February 8, 2020 (UTC)